


Things you miss...

by kmdk



Series: Seventeen at Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeonghan and Joshua are Slytherins change my mind, M/M, My First AO3 Post, POV Third Person, Quidditch captain Seungcheol, hufflepuff quidditch team - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmdk/pseuds/kmdk
Summary: In which the opposing house’s mischief makers decide to drop by quidditch practice and fluster the team captain in the process.(Seuncheol had a long summer without flying and all he wants is to finally get back to Quidditch practice but he gets unexpected visitors...)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Seventeen at Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201466
Kudos: 14





	Things you miss...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So just a very short one shot. As a warning this is the first time I ever post anything I write anywhere so I hope it's not too bad.

The rain that had plagued the school the last week had finally subsided and a lazy sun was rising on the east. It was looking to be a good day for practice. Seungcheol was glad he had reserved the Quidditch pitch for tryouts and practice this weekend. He had risked rainy days, but he’d had a hunch the rain was going to let up. Now it was just a matter of his team arriving. Unsurprisingly Andrea and Molly were the first to walk in arm in arm with Sam trailing not far behind. Sam looked tired as always and Cheol wondered how his seeker managed to wake herself up on the field. Somehow no matter how tired she looked, Sam would pull a 180 on the field and get the job done. She was one of the best seekers in the school.

“Morning!” Andrea and Molly sang in unison. 

They acted like twins.

“Good morning. I’m glad you’re both looking excited.”  
“Are you kidding us?” Andy laughed.  
“After all that rain, I’m just glad we have the sun back,” Molly stated.  
“Me too. The guys were worried it wouldn’t stop raining. You ok there Sam?”  
“Uh, yeah. I just need caffeine. Over slept and didn’t get a chance to pass by the Great Hall,” she said with a yawn.

Cheol smiled while Molly and Andrea fussed over Sam for some reason he didn’t quite catch. Mingyu, Seokmin, and Felix walked in as the girls argued. All three smiling brightly said a “good morning” before sitting down. Felix had something that looked very much like a thermos in his hands. Cheol raised an eyebrow. Sometimes people would sneak into the castle muggle things, but somehow, he’d never seen a thermos. It wasn’t a bad idea if he really thought about it. He wondered briefly why Felix hadn’t mentioned it at the dorm. They sat next to the girls, Felix moving to sit next to Sam to pass her the thermos. Cheol caught something that sounded like “I didn’t see you at breakfast and thought you’d need this” before he cleared his throat to get their attention. All six faces turned to him.

“First off thank you all for being here on time, and in a good mood. Yesterday’s tryouts were very interesting but I’m glad all of you are still on the team. I could tell you’ve been practicing. Anyways, it’s our first practice session of the year and as you’ve heard our first match is against Slytherin. Now I don’t want to put pressure on any of you but they’re probably going to do the same thing as last year and have Jeonghan help them with their plays and training.”  
“Don’t they need a new Seeker though? Hood graduated last year,” Seokmin asked.  
“Oh, I heard they’re going to have tryouts this afternoon but that it’s mostly just to make it fair because they have someone in mind,” Molly answered before Cheol could.  
“Isn’t it a second year? His dad played for an Asian quidditch team. They say he’s been flying since before he could walk,” Molly continued.  
“Oh! Channie? Is he a Seeker? I thought he was a Beater. Definitely has the energy for it,” Felix piped in.  
“Felix, how do you know Chan?” Mingyu asked confused.

Sam watched them with bored eyes sipping coffee and Cheol tried to keep up.

“Alright, well, it seems you are all more informed than I am. But if he’s as good as what’s expected then Sam has some competition and we have a lot of training. For today we’re just going to go out and do practice sets. Molly and Andrea, keep to one bludger. I don’t want a repeat of last year.”

Andrea blushed and Molly looked at her feet. Mingyu and Seokmin tried not to laugh.

“Got it,” Andrea said nodding.  
“Well then let’s go. We’re wasting time here and as you said, Slytherin gets the field in the afternoon. Seokmin and Gyu, can you bring the trunk with the balls?”

Gyu nodded and they picked up the trunk. Cheol grabbed his whistle and walked out of the changing rooms. He was the first on the field. As he stepped out, it hit him how much he had missed flying over the summer. London had many things for him, but space to fly without risk of being spotted, it did not. He was so in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the two lonely figures in the stands. They were both very aware of Cheol though and watched him with twin smiles.

“Hey Cheol, looks like you have visitors,” Felix said smiling.

Seungcheol turned looking to where Felix’s gaze seemed to be. The twins were there wearing identical Cheshire smiles.

“I’ll take care of it. Sam, take off. Molly and Andrea, you can let the bludger loose as soon as the others are in the air. Felix, Gyu, and Seokmin you can start practicing without me. I’ll join you in a bit,” he said.

Cheol watched as everyone got ready to get into the air. Sam was the first to fly off. As usual, all her sleepiness seemed to melt into the air and she looked more awake than Cheol had seen her in the past week. Molly and Andrea tried to sweet talk Mingyu into catching the bludger after practice for them (they succeeded) before flying off with their bats. The Chasers flew off together towards the goal opposite where the two figures were still watching. Cheol sighed and turned to look at the two boys. He mounted his broom and flew towards them. He stopped as close as he could while keeping an eye out for the bludger that was zooming around the field with Andrea and Molly laughing after it.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Cheol said.  
“Well good morning to you too sunshine. I thought you’d at least have the decency to greet us before kicking us out,” Jeonghan said batting his eyelashes.

Joshua covered his mouth with his hand trying to muffle a laugh. It worked very poorly. Cheol rolled his eyes.

“Good morning Joshua,” he said.  
“Hey Cheol. Morning,” Joshua said with a smile.  
“Oh, now we’re ignoring me?” Jeonghan asked faking hurt.

His eyes were gleaming though, so Cheol knew he was anything but hurt. He sighed and threw Joshua a pleading look. Joshua smiled softer this time almost like an apology.

“Jeonghan wanted to come say hi. He complained how he hadn’t had the chance to see you since term started,” Joshua explained.  
“Oh Shua, I did not complain. Don’t lie. I merely stated my desire to say hi,” Jeonghan replied.  
“You contemplated marching over at breakfast and sitting yourself in between his friends because you hadn’t been able to catch him before,” Joshua deadpanned.

Cheol watched the exchange and felt something wriggle in his stomach at Joshua’s revelation. He could feel as his cheeks grew warmer. Just then Andrea flew close and swung her bat hitting the bludger that was coming for him. She yelled an apology before flying away. Cheol turned to the two that were still arguing clearing his throat to get their attention. They went quiet and turned to look at him.

“Thanks, Jeonghan, I guess. You didn’t have to go through all the trouble-”  
“You don’t have to thank me,” Jeonghan said with what seemed to be an honest smile.

It was strange to see Jeonghan looking shy. It was completely out of character if you asked Cheol.

“Still. You could’ve just gone up to me in the halls. Tell you what, I’ll see you at lunch if you want. We can grab something and go down to the lake. The three of us?” Cheol offered.  
“That actually sounds really nice,” Joshua said.

He had a knowing smile that made Cheol more nervous than any of Jeonghan’s. The boy looked so soft and sweet compared to his best friend, but there was a reason people called them twins even if they weren’t related.

“So do guys mind..?”  
“Leaving?” Jeonghan said with a laugh. “We’re going tough guy. Though you don’t have to worry about it. I’m off duty today and maybe the next few months. I warned the captain of our team there could a conflict of interests so I’d have to be less involved.”  
“Oh. Ok?” Cheol raised his eyebrow. There was something about the phrase.  
“Chris took it pretty well. He said that as long as Jeonghan helped by watching the games and pointing out their mistakes, he didn’t need anything else,” Joshua told him cutting of his train of thought.  
“Chris is a smart guy. He’ll definitely do a better job than Hood did,” Cheol answered.  
“I wish Chris had been made captain before. Hood might’ve been in our house but he was an idiot,” Jeonghan finished.

All three laughed and gave an assessment to that. Hood had not been particularly favored, even in his own house.

“Hey Jeonghan! We need the Keeper back! Say bye to your boyfriends!” Felix’s voice boomed.

Cheol turned to see the three Chasers laughing clearly highly amused. His face grew warmer once again.

“Come on guys! Give Cheol 5 more minutes!” Andrea yelled flying closer.  
“Yeah! It’s not every practice they come see him. And they hadn’t seen in all summer!” Molly continued.  
“How do even know that?” Mingyu looked genuinely curious.  
“A girl has her ways!” Molly said probably louder than she needed to as she swung her bat on the bludger aiming for the three Chasers.

The three swerved out of the way as Andrea and Molly broke out laughing. Another argument started. He’d have a word with his team later. He turned back to Joshua and Jeonghan who once again had identical grins.

“Sorry about that,” he said scratching his neck.  
“Don’t worry about it. Lix is like that. He likes to tease me,” Jeonghan said.  
“You guys know each other?” Cheol asked unable to hide his surprise.  
“He grew up with me. We’re neighbors,” Josh answered. “When I got here, he kept checking up on me. Then I became friends with Jeonghan and he decided to adopt Hannie as a little brother.”  
“I didn’t know. I’d never seen you guys talk,” Cheol said.  
“Yeah, well, you miss out on a lot of things going on around you. But we’ll let you get back. See you at lunch. We’ll be by the front door at 2,” Jeonghan said hooking his arm through Joshua’s.  
“Good luck with the practice. See you,” Joshua managed to say before being dragged away.

They waved as they walked off and Cheol was left staring after them. After a minute or so he felt the weight of several pairs of eyes on the back of his head. He turned to see all his team grinning very much like Joshua had earlier. Like they all knew something and Cheol was the only one out of the loop. He flew back to them. No one made any comments but he could feel they’d all have something to say eventually. Cheol gave a few instructions and moved to his position in front of the goal posts. Sam zoomed behind him on the chase for the Snitch apparently. Come to think of it, that was the first time Cheol saw her since she’d flown off. Well, he’d probably be facing five sets of questions and comments and a very confused Sam, as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if I get enough confidence I'll post other one shots I have about the rest of the members and their shennanigans at Hogwarts (because I can't help myself and write them anyways). Anyways, hope that didn't end too akward. I just had this in my head for a full day and here we are. If you made it this far, thanks.


End file.
